


Imagine Taking Care of Dean When He Arrives at Your Hospital

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Morphine, Nurses, Serious Injuries, Unconscious Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on April 3rd, 2019.





	Imagine Taking Care of Dean When He Arrives at Your Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on April 3rd, 2019.

“BP is sixty over thirty,” Melissa reported, and you nodded in response as you placed a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Sir? I need you to lie still for me, okay? You’re in good hands,” you reassured him, smiling comfortingly as his eyes opened. You watched in silence as he looked around the room, clearly trying to get his bearings about him.

“Oh no,” he groaned. “Where am I?”

“You’re at Sioux Falls General. Lie still.” You pushed him back against the mattress again. 

“No,” he slurred, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Where’s my brother? We gotta go.”

You looked back at the head nurse, who nodded. Putting more pressure on the man’s shoulder, you prepared yourself for his reflex when the nurse doctor set his leg. “You’re not going anywhere,” you told him.

The doctor set the bone and the man let out a scream, pushing forward with more strength than you thought possible. You and Melissa quickly pushed him back again and you glanced at her as she injected morphine into his IV. His eyes were wide with pain as he flopped back against the mattress.

“Your brother’s up getting an MRI. He has pretty bad head trauma. You’re gonna be just fine.”

The man was beginning to go unconscious again and you kept your hand on him as his eyes began to fall closed. You’d check on him later, after your shift. If he was awake, you could ask about the hunt and offer your help now that he and Sam had been admitted. After all, it wasn’t every day that you got to work with the famous Dean Winchester.


End file.
